Neo France to Victory
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: This is about George's past, furter, and Neo France's march towards victory in the gundam fights. George's crew mate is a woman of japanese decent. see what happens during the gundam fights. this will eventually span the 14th and possibally the 15th
1. Default Chapter

****

Authors Note: This happens before the 13th gundam fight!And I have no idea if this is what George's parents looked like or acted like.

__

G Gundam

****

Neo France to Victory

Chapter 1

__

Before the Final Battle 

"George come on we're going to be late!" a teenage girl with midnight blue hair and crystal blue eyes said.

"George darling what are you doing?" an older woman asked. She had dark blue hair and Violet eyes.

"I'm coming mother and mademoiselle Fasha." George said as he practically ran down the stairs.

"Son are you ready?" a man with red hair and blue eyes asked.

"Raymond is Gundam Rose prepared?" George asked and Fasha just looked at him stunned.

Why won't he ever ask me? I'm the stupid mechanic anyway. Fasha thought and crossed her arms then looked away form George. He looked at her stunned.

Guess I should have asked her! George thought.

"Yes sir." Raymond said promptly.

"Yes father I'm ready." George said and every one headed out the door.

****

When They Arrived At The Battle Arena.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. De Sand. Hello George is this your girlfriend or dare I say your wife." The King said and Fasha started to blush along with George. 

"No your majesty. This is Fasha she's from Neo Japan." Mr. De Sand said.

"Neo Japan! What's she doing here." The King asked in surprise.

"I have no family sir. So the De Sand's took me in." Fasha said then looked at the ground.

"So you've came here to watch George in the finals hum." The King said.

"Yes sir. If you'll permit me to watch him." Fasha said and kind of bowed to him.

"Why of course. As long as you promise mot to contacted any one from Neo Japan." The king said and smiled.

"I would never do that to my best friend and team mate sir." Fasha said.

"So you're pretty confident that George will win." The king said.

"Of course George will win over that cheating Marabou. Have you noticed sir how he will place himself in front of the stands so his opponent's can't attack him." Fasha said.

"No I haven't. But I will be mindful of this in the final battle. Thank you Mademoiselle Fasha" the king said then kissed Fasha's hand.

"You're welcome your majesty." Fasha said.

"George de Sand you better hurry and get ready you only have 35 minutes before the start of the battle." The king said then turned and left.

"Well Mother, Father, and Mademoiselle Fasha I guess I'll see you after the battle." George said.

"But George I want to come with you." Fasha said.

"Fasha you need to be in the stands with my parents." George said knowing Marabou's teammate's reputation with young women.

"But George I'm the only mechanic you have I need to check Gundam Rose before you use it in the battle and it some how fails." Fasha said.

"She's right my son." Mr. De Sand said.

"But what of Marabou's teammate?" George asked.

"Master George I can watch Mademoiselle Fasha." Raymond said.

"Besides Raymond's protection I'm also a gundam fighter George de Sand. Or have you forgot that again." Fasha said in a pouty face.

"All right Fasha lets go." George said and sighed. Fasha smiled and took his arm and they walked over to the Gundam Rose. The king watched as Fasha started her final check of the gundam.

About five minutes later Fasha found a problem with Gundam Rose's right leg.

"George!" Fasha yelled then jumped down from the gundam and ran over to him.

"What is it Fasha?" George asked.

"George there's a problem with the gundam's right leg. It would take me five minutes in the hanger to fix it but we don't have the time to move the gundam. It'll take me about 15 minutes to fix here. But the problem is you only have 25 minutes. Do you want me to fix it now?" Fasha said as she pointed to the gundam's right leg.

"Will it be a problem in the battle?" George asked.

"Yes! Your mobility will be down about 45-50%. But I need to know now George you have 22 minutes." Fasha said in a worried tone.

"Do it. 15 minutes right?" George said.

"Right!" Fasha said and ran back to the gundam. Raymond arrived a minute later with all of Fasha's tools. She took off the midnight blue jacket and tied it around her waist reviling a white tank top. She grabbed her safety glasses and put them on then started on the repairs to Gundam Rose. She also put on a headset and gave one to Georg and told him to put it on. 

"Oh no! What's wrong?" Mrs. De Sand asked.

"I don't know!" Mr. De Sand said and stood up.

:::Fasha how much more time do you need?::: George asked getting worried.

:::George I'd be done a lot quicker if you'd…Uhm George maybe you should go tell your parents what's going on over here.::: Fasha said as she turned around and noticed that they were watching them. George turned around and started to walk over toward his parents. Then some thing hit the gundam.

"Hey! Stop throwing things you cheating jerk!" Fasha yelled at Marabou's teammate. Then George turned back around to see three things hit the gundam and two others hit Fasha.

"GEORGE!!!" Fasha screamed as she started to fall. The king had been watching and jumped up and started for Gundam Rose. George's parent's also headed for the Gundam. George ran back to Gundam Rose and caught Fasha. He kneeled down with Fasha in his arms. She had her eyes closed and she had her arms raped around George's neck.

"Fasha are you all right?" George asked. Then Fasha slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh god George…I've never been so scared in my life." Fasha said and started to hug George.

"Mademoiselle Fasha are you all right?" the king asked when he got there.

"Yes sir!" Fasha said and stood up and looked at the Gundam Rose.

"George I'm sorry." Fasha said now looking at the ground.

"For what Fasha?" George asked walking up behind her.

"The gundam won't be fixed in time now." Fasha said and started to cry a bit.

"Oh that's OK! I can try again in four years." George said.

"But you worked so hard to get here." Fasha said.

"Mademoiselle Fasha come tell me when the Gundam Rose is fixed." The king said.

"But sir…" Fasha said but was cut off.

"This battle will take place. Unless he does some thing like that again. Then I'll though him in jail along with the rest of the trash." The king said looking over to Marabou and him teammate.

"Yes sir." Fasha said and started to walk over to Gundam Rose but was stopped by George's hand.

"No! Fasha I won't put you back in that position again." George said.

"George de Sand I'm the mechanic and I will fix Gundam Rose for you here and now so you can fight this you've worked so hard." Fasha said and walked towards the gundam again.

"But…" George said stunned.

"George the fall I'll admit scared the heck out of me. But I won't let that guy win just because I was too chicken to do my job and fix Gundam Rose for you." Fasha said and started to climb back up the gundam and continue to repair it.

"Now she's a keeper George." The king whispered but he didn't know that George had the button pressed so he could talk to Fasha.

"I heard that your Majesty." Fasha said and smiled at his dumbfounded look. And George started to laugh and took his hand off the button before the King saw he had pressed it.

"What does she have super sonic hearing or some thing?" The king asked George who was all out laughing at this point.


	2. The Final Battle of Neo France

**__**

G Gundam

Neo France to Victory

****

Chapter 2

__

The Final Battle

Fasha wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was very hot on the colony today for some reason.

::: All right George lets go. You're ready the repairs are done!::: Fasha said through her head set.

:::OK! Thank you Mademoiselle Fasha!::: George said back to her. And Fasha jumped down and walked over to where the king was seated.

"Your Majesty. I'm done with the repairs to the leg of Gundam Rose." Fasha said.

"Go run on last check mademoiselle Fasha if you have not all ready done so." The king said.

"As you wish your Majesty." Fasha said walked back over to George.

"George the king wants me to make a final check of your Gundam Rose. To make sure nothing else is wrong." Fasha said and George nodded to her. She smiled then got into the cockpit and did her final inspection.

****

About Five Minutes Later.

:::Hey George come on lets go you're all ready!::: Fasha said as she stepped out of the cockpit and looked at the king. He nodded and stood up. The arena got suddenly quiet.

"I have just been informed that we are now ready to commence with the final battle to determine who is the best to represent Neo France in the 13th Gundam fights." The king said and glanced back to Fasha to make sure he was reading her right. She nodded to him. And he continued with the introductions of the two final fighters and their teammates. Fasha stood beside George on Gundam Roses shoulder during the introduction to show she was his partner. When the king was done George got into the cockpit and put Fasha on the ground. She waved at him gratefully and encouragingly than turned and ran off the battlefield along with Marabou's partner. Whom she stayed away from and gave the 'go to hell' look to.

Oh I don't like that little bitch…but she's pretty! Marabou thought as he glanced back.

About 20 minutes after the start of the battle Marabou realized he couldn't defeat George by plain fighting. So he started to play dirty. Jumping in front of the stands to keep George from attacking him while he attacked George. Gundam Rose was having a very bad day. Fasha ran onto the edge of the battlefield. Then turned to the king.

"Do some thing please! George is going to get hurt of killed. George will die before he takes a shot at Marabou in his position. Please!" Fasha begged.

Man she really loves him. the king thought and stood up.

"Stop! George de Sand id the Gundam Fighter for Neo France. Marabou your fighting style has been an eye sore." The king said.

"WHAT!? No way! I was winning. I'll take care of you!" Marabou yelled and turned towards the king.

"NO!!!!" George yelled and grabbed Marabou's gundam and several missile things accidentally discharged and hit the stadium blowing it up and killing hundreds. Fasha knocked the king down and covered him to protect him from the explosion and the Debré after words. 

****

When The Smock Cleared.

"Your Majesty are you all right?" Fasha asked and stood up.

"Mademoiselle Fasha yes. But what just happened?" the king asked and stood up beside Fasha.

Oh no! Mr and Mrs. De Sand were in the stands… Fasha thought while tears filled her eyes. Then her arm started to hurt. Her left arm was bleeding where a piece of the stadium had hit her. She also had a scratch over her right eye that was bleeding. Then her gaze fell upon Gundam Rose.

"George!" Fasha yelled then jumped over the rail of the stage where the king was seated moments earlier and ran over to Gundam Rose. George climbed out of the gundam and fell to his knees.

"It's all my fault…" George whispered to himself.

"George?" Fasha asked concerned about him.

"It's all my fault…" George repeated.

"No George. You tried to stop it…" Fasha said and kneeled down beside him.

"Leave me alone!" George yelled. And Fasha fell on her butt in fear of him striking her.

What am I doing he'll never hit me…will he?! Fasha thought.

"George…" Fasha said gaining the courage to touch him, "come on lets go…" Fasha said and winced when he jerked away from her then walked away from her. She sat back down on her butt and put her face in her hands and started to cry for she knew he would never be the same. No matter how hard he tries he will never be the same…never!

George had started to look for his parents and Raymond. To make sure they were safe. He found Raymond.

"Raymond do you know where my parents are?" George asked.

"No I'm sorry I don't know Master George." Raymond said. Then George turned and noticed Fasha sitting facing the stands and crying.

Oh know it can't be! George thought in a panic and started to run over to Fasha.

"Fasha where are my parents?!" George asked and shook Fasha. 

"G-George th-th-there gone…they were in the stands. I-I'm so sorry…" Fasha said and continued to cry. And George let go of her then turned around to look at the burning rubble of the stands.

N-no! This can't be… George thought and fell to his knees again. Fasha moved up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh George I'm sorry. If… it's my fault. I'm so sorry." Fasha said.

"No Fasha it's my fault. Not yours." George said and raped his arm around Fasha. 

"If I hadn't pushed you wouldn't have went into this battle and fill so bad now… I'm so sorry George. I didn't mean to hurt you." Fasha said and started to cry again.

"Fasha it's not your fault…it's mine for grabbing that psychopath." George said.

"No George if you hadn't a lot more would be suffering then us and the king." Fasha said.

"Oh no the King I forgot about him…Fasha your bleeding what happened to your arm?" George said.

"The king is fine I protected him hence my arm." Fasha said.

********

Authors Note: Sucky place to end but sorry. I can't think of any thing else to write. Please review I'm begging you here. I need to know what you think. And that means you too Monoko Youkai!!


End file.
